


Arma

by JennyCatLover



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyCatLover/pseuds/JennyCatLover
Summary: ¿Que hubiera sido de Rex si no hubiera tenido a Seis y a Holiday para cuidarlo?Publico esto porque estoy deprimida
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Arma

Rex sabía lo que era, Providencia siempre se lo recordaba, tal vez se veía como un adolescente, tal vez se veía como un humano, pero no lo era, era un monstruo, un EVO, un arma, un experimento, nada más que eso.

En lugar de un cuarto, tenía una celda, en lugar de familia o amigos, tenía soldados que lo vigilaban las 24 horas del día y científicos locos que experimentaban con él cada vez que le permitían salir.

Rex no era un chico de verdad, él lo sabía muy bien, pero le gustaría ser uno, le gustaría saber lo que es tener una familia, lo es ser valorado y no usado. Extrañaba al hombre que lo encontró, y a la doctora que lo curo, ellos fueron amables, no como los demás, ojalá estuvieran aquí, ojalá pudiera saber al menos dónde estaban o qué había pasado con ellos. 

"Hora de más pruebas"

Ni siquiera se tensó ante la voz del doctor Fell, ya estaba acostumbrado, más pruebas, más dolor, ¿Que importa? Solo otro día más, se paró y dejó los soldados le pusieran las esposas antes de salir de su celda para seguir al doctor a su laboratorio, conocía el camino de memoria.

Sí, solo otro día más en el paraíso


End file.
